


We'll Always Remember You

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: March 2nd came like a freight train - with plenty of warning but barely a flash of light before it hit somebody.One day, Jon supposed that he was going to have to write down a remainder on a piece of paper and stick it to the mirror or something, but for now, he settled for staring up at the ceiling or, rather, David's bunk, and wondering about whether or not anybody would remember.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 18
Kudos: 14





	We'll Always Remember You

March 2nd came like a freight train - with plenty of warning but barely a flash of light before it hit somebody. 

One day, Jon supposed that he was going to have to write down a remainder on a piece of paper and stick it to the mirror or something, but for now, he settled for staring up at the ceiling or, rather, David's bunk, and wondering about whether or not anybody would remember. 

Jon didn't think so. The New Jersey Syndicate Tour had taken its toll on everybody. David's birthday had gone unnoticed until the day before, which had forced everybody, including David, to scramble and find presents and a place open that sold cake, so Jon doubted that anybody would remember his own on the exact day. 

So, without further ado, Jon got out from his stiff, uncomfortable cot and raised his hand. "David, time to get ready." He said, and he went to press his hand onto the other man's arm to shake him awake, but David's bunk was empty, leaving only a mess of blankets. 

Pausing, Jon frowned. He was usually the one who had to wake David up in the mornings, but, as he turned around and saw that nobody else was in there bunks, either, he assumed that one of the other three had woken him up. Jon wondered what time it was. The sun was barely up over the horizon, and Tico was usually the only one who bothered to wake up before Jon did so he could have his alone time. Jon shrugged, deciding that it wasn't important, anyways. 

The bus had been pulled off to the side of the road. Jon walked into the bathroom and washed his face, driving away whatever sleep was still lingering in his head, which was a lot. Jon went a quick thanks up to God that they didn't have anything important to do, because he felt exhausted, and, undoubtedly, everybody else did, too, and although he wouldn't admit it, Jon felt unexpectedly forlorn. 

It wasn't that Jon _expected_ anything, although he was under strict orders from his parents to call at the nearest payphone so they could wish happy birthday, but the sting still remained. Jon knew that it was stupid, because hed forgotten, too, and it wasn't like everybody had nothing else better to do, but Jon just felt his chest become heavy at the knowledge that today would pass just like all the rest. 

Or, perhaps not, because when Jon had finished getting dressed and was trying to focus on the rat's nest that was his hair, there came a loud pounding on the door, and Jon flinched. "Damn it." He hissed, rubbing his eye from where he'd just poked it. "Asshole. What do you want?" Jon fully expected it to a groupie. 

"Nice for you to join the land of the living, asshole." David snickered. "C'mon, I got something to show you." He said. 

"Now?" Jon wondered if it was too late to go back to sleep. 

"Yes, now. Come on." David said.

"It isn't even six o'clock." Jon muttered, pulling at a tangle that'd gathered at the nape of his neck. 

David laughed. "You dressed?" He asked. 

"Well...yeah." Jon replied. 

"Then move it, soldier!" David yelled, and then his footsteps, light and cheerful, moved away, and Jon didn't have any other choice than to grab his jacket and follow his friend out of the bus. 

Jon tried to ask about what was going on, but his questions went unanswered, and gifted with slightly longer legs, David jogged ahead and disappeared to the other side of the bus like he'd never existed at all. 

"Damn it...Dave, what's going on?" Jon asked, pulling his jacket on tighter as a chill swept through the air. He rounded the corner, his mouth open, but then he came to a stop and his mouth closed so suddenly that his teeth clicked together.

Of all the things that Jon expected to wake up to, this was the least of them. 

On a small folding table, Tico, Alec, Richie and David were gathered in varying degrees of exhaustion. The table had four presents on it, wrapped and ready. A cake was in the middle, with Tico's imperfect cursive on the top. 

Alec was grinning. "What'd you do, think we forgot?" He said. "We just weren't gonna let you _not_ celebrate your birthday, buddy." 

"Happy birthday, Jon." Tico said. "27 years is an accomplishment that we just weren't gonna let pass up." He smiled. 

"See? I told you that I had something to show you." David leaned back in his chair, smug as could be. 

Standing up, Richie walked over to where Jon was standing, his back ramrod straight, torn between grinning in happiness or crying from the mere Brigade of emotions that were slamming into him. 

In the end, Jon only smiled, and wiped at a suspicious wetness underneath his eyes, taking in a shuddering breath as Richie walked over. 

Richie wrapped his arms around Jon's shoulders. "See? Remember?" He smiled sweetly. "I told you we'd never forget about you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to...me, I guess?


End file.
